TOMEMOS TU PROMETIDA
by Catherine Cipher
Summary: Para las que leyeron Tomar a mi prometida. AU: Terry es un fracasado en el amor. Candy llega a su vida. ¿Será Neil un obstáculo en su camino? ¿Llegará el AMOR a su DESTINO? ¿Dará nuestra rubia doncella una oportunidad al señor Grandchester? ¿Qué pasaría si a la chica le gustaran los chicos malos?
1. Chapter 1

No me sorprende.

He pasado por esto muchas otras veces... ¿Qué sería una vez más sentado solo, con el corazón roto en el restaurante de cocina irlandesa más lujoso de Chicago? Quedaba pagar, ir a mi departamento y pensar en la basura que soy hasta quedarme dormido. Eva, Claire, Leela, Katie y ahora Barbara. Albert me presenta a sus amigas y pasado un rato estoy seguro de que no funcionará.

Camino por la calle pensando en todo eso ¿Aún no la he conocido? Eleanor sigue llamándome " _Quiero nietos, cariño"_ ¡Como si fuera tan fácil! Detengo un taxi.

-Departamentos Palais Ublié por favor.

Las noches en esta ciudad son muy bellas, en especial con las farolas que se encienden en el parque frente a mi hogar cuando el sol se pone. Bajo del auto, busco las llaves y abro la puerta.

-Buenas noches, señor Arrert. - saludo al amable dueño.

Entro a mi cuarto limpio, como siempre. Vista al parque, quinto piso... el penúltimo, por cierto. Me siento en el sillón y enciendo el televisor, necesito algo que me saque de esta.

* * *

He trabajado en esta compañía desde que terminé mi carrera de Contaduría. En la mañana tomo el sub para moverme... llego temprano, como siempre. Saludo a Louise, la recepcionista, como siempre. Camino hacia mi oficina, ¿como siempre?. ¿Qué demonios está pasando allá? Sí, allá, en la sala de juntas. Hoy no había ninguna. Entonces una chica se asoma. Pero no cualquiera, tengo que admitir, su corta cabellera rubia y sus ojos esmeralda me petrificaron.

-¡Oh, buen día, señor Terruce!- caminó hacia mí. _Cloc, cloc, cloc_. Sonaban sus tacones contra el suelo de madera. En el rostro tenía un mar de pecas, sus labios se movían con picardía, casi con tanta como su cadera cuando caminaba, oscilando allá y acá, allá y acá.- ¿Verdad?

Oh dios, esperaba una respuesta, y me había perdido...

-¿Perdón?.

Me había perdido en ella.

-Terruce Grandchester, de las noticias locales, ¿No es así?- me miró, consciente de lo que había pasado.

\- Está usted en lo correcto... uh... ¿Señorita...? - Incliné mi rostro a la derecha, en un segundo de duda.

\- White, Candice. A su servicio. - Sonrió amablemente. Dos hoyuelos se le formaron en las mejillas. Extendió su mano a la mía.

\- El placer es mío. - dije sin pensarlo.

\- Claro. - confió aquella maravilla.

\- Perdóneme, pero, ¿de qué departamento es usted?

-Soy la nueva directora del periódico. - dijo arqueando una ceja. _Cloc, cloc, cloc.-_ de verdad que no me esperaba una fiesta de bienvenida. De donde vengo, no se trata tan cordialmente a los jefes, usualmente todos les odian, ¿sabes?. WRAR WRAR WRAR - imitó a los empleados, riendo.

Acompañé su risa, más de nerviosismo que nada.

* * *

-Fleur, pásame el artículo del incendio, por favor. - dije a mi compañera de trabajo.

-¿El del centro comercial?

\- Sí.

Ella sería, más que una vecina de oficina, mi cómplice. No podía esperar para contarle sobre Candice... Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo como de llamar a Eleanor y gritarle YA SÉ QUIÉN SERÁ TU NUERA, AHÍ VAN TUS NIETOS. Quería ver su expresión cuando se enterara de ello.

\- Así que ya conoces a la nueva, ¿Eh?

\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

-Ah, vamos. Todo el mundo lo sabe. - le lancé una mirada de incredulidad. Sonrió.- Sí, nadie lo sabe, tonto. Sólo yo. Los vi cuando tú estabas con tu cara de _QUEDEMONIOSPASAQUÍ_ y ella fue a tu rescate.

\- ¡Eh, no fue así! Yo estaba parado, esperando que ella pasara y poder saludarla-

\- ¡Ni siquiera sabías que existía!- dijo.

\- Ya, de acuerdo. Tienes razón.

\- ¿Piensas decirle a Eleanor?

\- ¡Cómo no le voy a decir!

\- Pero apenas y sabes cómo se llama. ¿Vas a darle falsas esperanzas a tu linda mami?

\- ¡Ah, ya verás que esta vez seré un niño bueno!

\- Albert me ha dicho lo contrario.- y de la nada, entró él a nuestra oficina.

\- ¿Has encontrado ya a la indicada?- me dijo, riendo.

\- ¿¡HAY ALGUIEN QUE CONOZCA QUE NO SEPA DE ESTO!?- dije exasperado.

\- Sólo tu mami. - dijo Fleur.

\- Déjenme en paz.

* * *

Estoy sacando copias del artículo aunque no sea yo quien tiene que hacerlo. Es sólo para ver a Candice. _Cloc, cloc, cloc_. Anuncia su llegada.

\- Buen día, Terruce.

\- Candice. - corto.

\- ¿Pasa algo? .- ¡Eh, he iniciado la conversación! o tal vez ella...

\- Linda mañana, ¿Ah? Suena a que la noche será estrellada. Me gustaría tener compañía para cenar. - añado distraidamente.

\- ¿Quieres acompañarnos en la noche?

\- Claro, si tanto insiste.

\- Bien, así podrás conocer a Neil. Seguro tienen muchas cosas en común.- volvió en sus pasos, a la oficina principal.

Me ha dejado de a seis. ¿QUÉ? ¿NEIL? ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES NEIL?

* * *

\- Fleur ¿Conoces a alguien llamado Neil?

\- ¿Neil? - rió, tal vez demasiado. - ¿Quién se llama así?

\- Eh, no lo sé, tal vez el esPOSO DE CANDICE WHITE, LA PERSONA CON LA QUE QUIERO SALIR Y A LA QUE AHORA CELO CON TODA MI ALMA A PESAR DE QUE NO SÉ DE QUÉ ESTABA HABLANDO CUANDO SUS DULCES LABIOS PRONUNCIARON NEIL.

\- Calma, ya la estoy investigando... sólo son _novios_.

novios. noVIOs. NOVIOS.

* * *

 ** _Eh, hola... um... estoy escribiendo esto, así que... um. Bueno, ya saben. Espero que esté decentemente bien. No me abandonen, sigan leyendo. Gracias :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

Candice White

-¡Cásate conmigo, Candy! - gritó él.

\- ¡No quiero, bastardo! Entiéndelo de una vez. - respondí

-¿Es que es él lo único que se interpone entre un nosotros? - susurró a mi oído.

\- No es lo único, también mi dignidad! - estoy frustrada. Intento salir de aquí, pero no puedo. He pasado tres días seguidos sin comer, sin poder dormir.

\- ¿¡ DE VERDAD NECESITO MANTENERTE CAUTIVA PARA QUE COMPRENDAS¡? - vociferó. - No lo necesitas a él.

Neil señalaba el cuerpo de Terry, desfallecido. Dos balas en el cuerpo eran suficientes para hacerlo perder la conciencia.

\- ¡Por favor, no le hagas daño!- dije, un susurro. Demonios, no debí decir eso. Ha sacado su arma, apuntando a Terry.

\- ¡No! Por favor...- aullé. Se acercó a mí, con paso certero. Tomó mi mano. Y pronunció cuatro largas palabras, de las que dependía la vida de Terruce.

-¿ _Te quieres casar conmigo?_.

Fin del flashback.

* * *

Neil sólo sabe que tenemos compañía esta noche, pero no quién.

Espero que haya recapacitado. Él es inteligente, pero no lo suficiente para darse cuenta de lo que voy a hacer. Desde aquella vez, Terry no me reconoce. Ha pasado desapercibido cuando nos encontramos por primera vez tres años después de lo que ahora llamo el _accidente_. Parece que ha perdido todo recuerdo mío. Nuestro.

Me duele cada vez que pienso en ello. Espero poder recuperarlo, hacerle ver lo que fuimos y lo que podemos ser.

El timbre suena. Sé que es él.

\- Yo abro, cariño. - dice Neil, besando mi mejilla. No puedo cambiar nada ahora que el daño está hecho. Mi movida es clara y punzante.

\- ¡Oh! Vaya sorpresa - escucho venir del vestíbulo. - ¿¡NO ES ASÍ, CANDICE!?

No contesto.

Entran al comedor. Ambos incómodos, uno de ellos furioso.

\- Gracias, gracias, ¿Señor...? - cuestionó Terry. Oh, tampoco lo recordaba a él. Dios mío, ¿ tan dañado estaba?

\- Llámame Neil, por favor.- me lanzó una mirada turbulenta. Sonreí.

\- De acuerdo.

* * *

Neil se levantó por el mousse de limón. Apenas dejó la habitación, me acerqué a Terry.

\- Terry, escúchame. Es muy importante. - él se tensó, sus manos contra la mesa.¿ - Me recuerdas? Dímelo, por favor. Por favor, Terry...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Recuerdas... ¿ _el accidente? . -_ sEl pronunciarlo me hizo sentir una oleada fría, darme cuenta de que era real y tenía a la persona que más me interesaba en el mundo frente a mí.

\- ¿El qu - Neil entró. Abrió los ojos, buscando la razón del ambiente denso del comedor.

-¿Alguien quiere?- cambió el tema, levantando el plato de postre.

* * *

-¿!Tienes idea de lo que nos podría pasar si nos reconoce!? - dijo Neil, sacándose la corbata, una vez que el invitado se fue.

\- ¿A mí ? ¿Pasarme algo? Já, no, seguramente nada.

\- Candice, esto es serio.

\- ¡Ya me tienes a mí! ¿Qué más quieres? El pobre no recuerda nada... además, lo prometiste. Dijiste que no le harías más daño.

* * *

 **notas de la autora:**

 **Para las que preguntaban que porqué había puesto a Neil con Candy, aquí va el plot. Subo poco porque la próxima semana no podré actualizar. Dejo esto :)**

 **Las dejo con la duda.**

 **Subo capítulo tan pronto como pueda.**


	3. Chapter 3

Terruce Grandchester.

Incapaz de dormir. Dando vueltas en la cama. Pensando en nada más que ella. ¿Lo peor? Está casada, y yo perdido.

¿A qué se refería cuando quería que la recordara? Dios. Tanto por digerir. Incluso me llamó Terry. Nadie lo hacía desde Eleonor. ¿Mañana será todo más claro? ¿Está interesada en mí? No. Estoy seguro, es una mujer incorregible, puedo decirlo por su mirada.

Cuando la vea, saldré de dudas.

* * *

-¡Terry!- gritó una voz femenina.

-¿Sí?- giré hacia ella, lleno de esperanza. Candice sería la primera persona en hablarme hoy. Bueno, algo así. Porque el cuerpo del que salía aquella llamada, era el de Fleur.

-Ya conseguí... la... noticia... de... -Intentaba recuperar el aliento. Me sorprendió, por que suele participar en los maratones de la ciudad.

-¿De?

-La noticia del accidente.

-¿Accidente?.- Repetí. La impresión de esta palabra, indeleble en mi mente. Candice la había mencionado la noche anterior. Accidente.

-¡Sí! Tu chica me pidió que hiciéramos un reportaje de esto. En realidad es bastante viejo, no sé porqué le interesaría...

-Accidente.

-Deja de decir eso, pareces tonto.- reclamó, con los cabellos rojizos en el rostro por la brisa.

-Es que no lo entiendes.- impuse, recordando que no le había contado sobre la cena.

-Ah, tiene relación con ella. ¿Eh?- levantó una ceja. Siempre tiene razón. Dice que soy predecible.-Ya, no necesitas explicarme.

-Bien, por que es muy confuso.

-¿Y? ¿Qué esperas? Léelo. - puso la hoja gastada en mi cara. Tomándola, le reproché:

-No sabía que eras psíquica.

* * *

Ya en la oficina, caminaba hacia mi cubículo.

-Buenos días, Grandchester.

-¡Candice! -por el brillo de sus ojos, se reflejaba mi sonrisa.- ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro! Por que...

-Escucha, lamento lo que sucedió anoche... yo no... se salió de mis manos.- dejó de mirar mis ojos.

-Precisamente de eso quería hablar. - pasé una mano por mi cabello.

-Claro, dime.- adoptó una mirada seria. ¿Por qué? Tal vez no era el mejor momento...

-Es sobre.. - decidí no hacerlo, otra ocasión se presentará. - sobre el reportaje.

Suspiró.

-Ah, sobre eso... Sí, creo que eres un gran reportero, sería fantástico que tomaran el caso, porque nadie sabe en qué terminó.

-Así lo haré. Gracias.- Sonreí. Me pregunté si algún día dejaría de ser cobarde. Caminando, tomo mi celular para llamar a Fleur y quedar en un punto de investigación. Hace tiempo que no teníamos un misterio de estos.

* * *

Candice White

-¿Terry? - susurré. ¡Qué tonta! Déjalo en paz, ya no te recuerda. Para mi sorpresa, se volvió.

-¿Señorita White? -dejó el celular para mirarme. Desearía tener la fuerza sobre él para hacerle ver quién es.

-Quiero disculparme por lo que dije anoche...

-No hay problema. -sé que está mirando mi brazalete, por el reflejo del sol en su cara.

-Es el regalo de alguien muy especial. - esta pulsera de oro me la dio él, cuando cumplimos nuestro primer aniversario.

-No quisiera interponerme entre ustedes- desvío la mirada.

-¡No, no! No era eso a lo que me refería.- reí, nerviosa. Su rostro se suavizó, dejando la tensión a un lado.- quisiera arreglar el desastre que causé anoche.¿Quisieras acompañarme mañana en la hora de la comida ?

-¡Claro, cómo no! - rió como no lo había hecho desde tres años atrás.

-Bien, te veré mañana. -le besé la mejilla, sólo una despedida cordial.

* * *

-¡FLEUR! ¡FLEUR!

-¿¡Qué quieres!? DEJA DE GRITAAAR

-¡A QUE NO SABES QUÉ PASÓ!

-QUEEEEEE?

-¡TENGO UNA SEGUNDA CITA CON CANDICE!

-¿Qué?

* * *

¡Gracias a todas! Subo un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo. Sé que he estado ausente, pero la preparatoria exprime cada gota de mi inspiración, y justo hoy, leyendl sus reviews me llegaron las ideas. Espero ser más constante :)


End file.
